kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ribbon
Ribbon is one of Kirby's friends as well as a love interest in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Ribbon is a fairy from the planet Ripple Star who journeys with Kirby to defeat Dark Matter and gather the pieces of the Power crystal that Dark Matter broke apart. Biography Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Ribbon makes her debut in the Nintendo 64 game, Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. In this, she resides on the heart-shaped planet, Ripple Star. When Dark Matter begins taking over her home, she rushes to the castle to alert the queen. The queen then tells her to take the Power crystal and safely escape from Ripple Star. Ripple then grabs the Power Crystal and flies away but is tailed by three orbs of Dark Matter. The three attack the fairy and shatter the Crystal into one hundred different pieces and scatters them across various stars. Ripple then crashes onto Pop Star, right on top of our slumbering hero, Kirby. Ribbon then asks Kirby to help her restore Ripple Star to its former glory. Kirby readily agrees and the two set out to find the rest of the Crystal Shards. Along the way, the duo encounter three people who have found Crystal Shards and have been possessed by Dark Matter- Waddle Dee, Adeleine and King Dedede. After freeing them, the three then agree to join Ribbon and Kirby save Ripple Star. Eventually the team of heroes reach Ripple Star only to find that it has been almost entirely been covered in darkness. Eventually, they reach the top of the tower and encounter Miracle Matter- the apparent cause of the appearance of the Dark Matter. After a long battle, the party manages to defeat him. However, in a last ditch effort to take over Ripple Star, Dark Matter possesses the fairy queen. Once the gang has found all one hundred Crystal Shards, a beam is shot from the Power Crystal at the fairy queen, freeing her from Dark Matter's grasp. Dark Matter then forms a giant planet in the middle of the universe, Dark Star. After Kirby and the group defeat the real evil, Zero Two, the universe is saved and the band of heroes returns to Ripple Star. There, they are given medals and proclaimed heroes. Ripple then give Kirby a kiss on the cheek and their journey is officially over and done with. Physical Description and Traits Current Depiction Ribbon is portrayed as a tiny fairy with aqua eyes and rosy cheeks. She has messy shoulder-length light pink hair and her clothes consist of a large red ribbon and a long-sleeve crimson dress with golden buttons and a white collar and a pair of beige shoes. Being a fairy, she has a pair of nearly translucent cyan wings attached to her back. Though the upper part of her body has a humanoid appearance her, legs are short and stubby just like Kirby's. Personality Ribbon is portrayed as a character with many different personality traits. At first, Ribbon appears to be a very carefree character, as seen when she is frolicking before Dark Matter takes over Ripple Star and when she chases a butterfly right before her and Kirby encounter Waddle Doo. She is also seen to be very friendly such as when she immediately makes friends with Kirby, However, she is actually a much more complex. She is actually shown to be very sensitive such as when she is crying over the loss of her home to Dark Matter and when she blushes as she says goodbye to Kirby with either a handshake or a kiss. She is also very brave, immediately going to the queen to protect her and then fleeing with the Power Crystal when the queen begs her to without hesitation. Trivia *Ribbon is the only character in the entire series to have any type of romantic interaction with Kirby. *Her name comes from the ribbon she wears on her head. Category: Characters Category: Allies